


【茶布】金色雕像和黑尾鸥

by shervork



Category: jojo's - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shervork/pseuds/shervork
Summary: 收在《Table for Two》里的短篇，快乐王子paro





	【茶布】金色雕像和黑尾鸥

**Author's Note:**

> 收在《Table for Two》里的短篇，快乐王子paro

阿帕基扑扇着黑色的翅膀在夜空中盘旋，寻找歇脚的地方。他上方的夜空洒满了白芝麻粒一样的星星，下方的城市淹没在亮白橘黄汇聚而成的灯的海洋里，比上面的星光更多更亮。他夹在中间无边无际的黑暗之间，只有一天比一天凶猛冷冽的寒风为伴。那股风从四面八方而来，推他挤他抬起他又压倒他，夺走他剩余不多的体力和温度，却也勉强支撑他不彻底倒下去。

阿帕基累极了，他不像其他鸟儿那样擅长飞翔，那对漂亮的乌黑的翅膀远不及他的舌头灵活。自出生以来，阿帕基就在金色鸟笼中长大，每天为红色的国王述说睡前故事。他讲述城市的繁华壮丽，绘声绘色地诉说人们如何用几近透明的骨瓷杯小口小口抿温热的茶，镶嵌红宝石和蓝宝石的银碗里总是盛满热气腾腾的美食。幸福的男人和女人们身穿用金线和银丝织成的华服，戴满戒指的手牢牢拉住美丽的爱人，没日没夜地举办舞会。国王在美丽的故事中沉沉睡去，就连梦里也飘荡着圆舞曲的音符。

一切的转变发生在一个早晨，黑发和金发的仆人们一边清理鸟笼，一边闲聊来到城堡前的时光。在他们的故事里，餐桌上并不总是有面包，没人舍得喝完瓶底的最后一口酒；年幼的孩子会突然死去，脚步蹒跚的老人依然要奔波工作；家人和房屋无不支离破碎，街角时常传来如泣如诉的哀歌；鲜血并不仅仅出现在战场，金钱在每一条路上都必不可少。阿帕基把他们的苦涩的眼泪和黑色的悲伤默记在心。当晚，红色的国王临睡前，年轻的宠臣将像往常一样提起金色鸟笼放在国王床边，撩开紫色天鹅绒的罩布，示意阿帕基讲一个美丽的故事。阿帕基张开嘴，原原本本地复述了一遍仆人们的故事。

愤怒的宠臣打断了阿帕基的讲述，他用力将阿帕基从金色鸟笼里拉出来，大声责骂道：“这只黑色的凶鸟在撒谎！这是一只会撒谎的鸟儿！”

“不，”阿帕基说，“我只是重复我听到的。”

“你应该学会尽你的本分，少干那些多余的事。”宠臣说，“既然你坚持自己是正确的，就用你的眼睛亲眼看看吧！”

年轻的宠臣抓起阿帕基的翅膀，给他灰白色的身体上抹上黑色的油膏，双手奋力一挥，将他扔出城堡，投进城市的灯海中。浑身漆黑的大鸟转着圈跌入人群，把正在庆祝的人们吓了一跳。几个胆大的孩子捡起石子扔向阿帕基，用刺耳的声音尖叫道：“滚开，黑色的凶鸟！”

那些声音刺痛了阿帕基。他沐浴过赞美，也曾邂逅忧伤，这是他第一次遭遇来势汹汹的愤怒和恶意。阿帕基扇动受伤的翅膀，一头钻进黑暗里。他在星空与城市之间的黑暗里起起伏伏，只想着藏起黑色的身体。他不断向城市最黑的地方飞，终于发现了教堂后一片没有灯火的僻静墓园。

墓园正中央屹立着一尊高高的雕像。雕像站在两人高的大理石台座上，身上贴了一层亮闪闪的金箔。他的眼睛是比大海还蓝的蓝宝石，胸口的领巾上缀着比鸽血还红的红宝石。他的嘴唇是丘比特弓箭的形状，优美又饱满，挂着永恒的微笑。他向空中张开双手，摆出欢迎的姿势，像是随时准备接下即将抛给他的任何东西。

在漆黑的树丛和灰暗的墓碑之间，只有雕像隐隐散发出柔和的金色的光泽。温暖的光让阿帕基想起他的金色鸟笼，他忘了要藏身黑暗，放松翅膀，轻轻落在雕像的肩膀上。

“你好啊，陌生的小鸟。”一个声音说。

阿帕基四处张望。墓园是死亡的领地，在这里甚至听不到虫鸣。

“是我。”雕像说，“我叫布加拉提。你为什么不回家，来到这个无人问津的地方？”

阿帕基没有说话。离开城堡后，他学会的第一课就是避开风头，不要张扬。他张开翅膀，酸痛还困扰着他。尽管依依不舍，但阿帕基不敢冒险，他决定飞离这里。

“别走，陌生的小鸟。我独自在这里矗立了数不清的年月，请你再陪我一会儿。”布加拉提说，“如果你没地方可去，你可以在这里歇脚。虽然人们不欢迎墓园，但墓园欢迎所有人。”

阿帕基收起翅膀，他的爪子紧紧抓住雕像的肩膀，那里的触感和金色鸟笼的触感近似，唤起了他的睡意。他瞌睡起来，又在陷入沉睡前屡屡惊醒。阿帕基抬头看向布加拉提的脸，柔和的金色脸庞挂着永恒的笑容。不知过了多久，阿帕基睡着了，梦里他听到了习习的海风声，像极了布加拉提的声音。

阵阵抽泣惊扰了阿帕基的美梦，他睁开眼，天已经大亮。墓园角落一座小小的墓碑前，一个少年正在低声哭泣。他戴着帽子，帽子下伸出的一块脏兮兮的纱布盖住了他的大半张脸。大滴大滴的眼泪从葡萄色的独眼中落下，消失在脚下的泥土里。他几次要倾诉什么，又像是不知道从哪里说起。终于，他用磨旧了的袖子狠狠擦了擦眼睛，跌跌撞撞地走出墓园。

“那个孩子失去了母亲，还有父亲的爱。”布加拉提说，“他很快会再失去一只眼睛。”

脚下传来一阵悸动，像翻滚的波浪，近似地心深处传来的震颤。阿帕基扑动翅膀站稳，抬起头看向布加拉提。白昼的光线给布加拉提的脸庞投下了不同的阴影，永恒的笑容被云彩的阴影遮挡，看起来不再甜美。

“小鸟，你能帮我一个忙吗？”布加拉提问，“请你取下我的左眼，送给刚才那个孩子。那颗蓝宝石在我这里只能映照出世间的种种不幸，却能给他换来真正的眼睛。”

“这可算不上聪明的决定。你是一座雕像，你的工作就是站在这里，做多余的事对你没有好处。”阿帕基说。他与布加拉提仅仅度过了一个夜晚，却是他出生以来最令人安心的时光。布加拉提刚刚冒失地做出了一个愚蠢的决定，阿帕基认为有必要当即向他指出这一点。

布加拉提说：“如果我只是站在这里，对眼前的一切无动于衷，我永远只是一座无用的雕像。请接受我的请求吧，黑色的小鸟。”

阿帕基飞起来，停在布加拉提的左眼前。

“我答应你。作为回报，从今天起，请叫我阿帕基。”阿帕基说着，从布加拉提的脸上取下蓝宝石做成的左眼。那枚宝石很大，就像阿帕基给红色国王讲的故事里那样大。离开城堡以来，阿帕基第一次庆幸他是一只体型可观的黑尾鸥。他用力衔紧宝石，向独眼少年离开的方向飞去，很快就追上了步履蹒跚的孩子，准确地把宝石扔在他的帽子上。少年惊讶地摘下帽子，握紧从天而降的蓝宝石，泪珠再次从葡萄色的左眼里涌出来。

“他的眼泪看起来和墓园里的泪水不太一样。”阿帕基飞回布加拉提身边，低声诉说感想。

“你送给他的是名为‘希望’的宝石，阿帕基。”布加拉提说，“是你带去的希望改变了他。”

“真奇怪，我似乎能理解你说的希望。”阿帕基说。

几天后，阿帕基偷偷去了一趟城里，他已经学会了潜伏在黑暗里观察周围的一切，或者在危机时刻模仿警察的声音把好奇的路人引开。回来后，阿帕基向布加拉提讲述他的见闻，那些见闻比他从仆人们口中听到的还要曲折。他谈到前一晚他在夜里看到的暴行，一群流氓对一名女士施加不可饶恕的暴力，幸亏一个路过的青年及时出现伸张正义，女士并没有受到更多伤害。

“不幸的是，因为用枪打伤了暴徒，正义的青年却要锒铛入狱。”阿帕基总结。

布加拉提沉吟片刻，说：“阿帕基，请你取下我胸口名为‘信心’的红宝石，送给那个青年。那颗宝石比鸽血还红，就像那名青年的热血。有了信心，他可以请一个为他脱罪的好律师。”

“我还能说什么呢？”阿帕基说。他取下布加拉提领巾上的红宝石，顶着他的老对头寒风的咆哮，飞到看守所的窗边，把红宝石留在了青年的窗台上。他听到青年快乐的呼喊声，满意地飞回了布加拉提身边，向他重复了一遍刚才的经历。很快，阿帕基发现，布加拉提显得心不在焉。

“很抱歉，阿帕基。就在你离开不久，有个女孩来墓园举办了她母亲的葬礼。”布加拉提用动人的声音说，“她没有父亲，也没有依靠，只有一座海边的小屋。每到夜晚，汹涌的海浪就像驱之不散的鬼魂，恶狠狠地拍打小屋脆弱的墙壁，吓得她整夜无法合眼。”

“这次你想送什么给那个女孩？”

“请你飞到我的右手上，我的掌心里捧着一颗钻石，它的名字是‘勇气’。请你把勇气带给她，让她变得坚强。”

阿帕基很累了，但他没有拒绝布加拉提的请求。他轻轻取出钻石，就像他第一次摘下布加拉提的眼睛时那样小心翼翼。他满城寻找那个女孩，终于在城郊的岛上看到女孩形单影只的身影。他快速从女孩身前飞过，在她的手心里留下了勇气。飞远前，阿帕基回头看了一眼，女孩幸福的笑容让他过目难忘。

“勇气让人快乐。”阿帕基想。他把感想与布加拉提分享，布加拉提表示同意。

“勇气带来希望，阿帕基。希望能带来笑容。”

“你正在看着的是希望吗？”阿帕基问，视线落在布加拉提永恒的笑容上。

“我在看你，阿帕基。我能看到你并不完全是黑色的。”布加拉提说，他的笑容依然那么美。

这一晚，阿帕基睡得很熟。他的翅膀隐隐作痛，却没有影响梦境的香甜。他在梦里看到布加拉提不再是一座不能移动的雕像，他变得轻盈又灵巧。梦中的布加拉提浑身洒满金色的光，大步走在雪白的海岸边。他快乐地追逐浪花，惊喜又笨拙地描述波浪在脚趾缝里的触感。布加拉提向阿帕基伸出手，阿帕基张开翅膀，想落在他柔软的手心里，但耳边迟迟没有出现熟悉的风声。他低下头，发现自己的手指修长又有力，他几乎毫不犹豫地抓住了布加拉提的手。他们的双手紧紧交握，皮肤暖烘烘的热度让阿帕基醒了过来。

“真奇怪。”阿帕基想，他把这个梦归因为翅膀的酸痛。他没有告诉布加拉提自己在梦里看到了什么，他担心不会做梦的布加拉提会误解他的想法。

时间很快过去，天上飘起了雪花。墓园从黑色变成了白色，只有布加拉提依然是金灿灿的。阿帕基用翅膀清扫布加拉提身上的积雪，让他金色的身体露出来。冰冷的雪唤醒了阿帕基的旧伤，但他还是不断重复同样的动作。

“阿帕基，你有没有听到牧师们的谈话？”布加拉提问，“有一个前途无量的孩子伤害了他的教授，他们把他赶出了学校。现在，连他的家人都决定抛弃他了。”

“我真希望我没有听到。”阿帕基说，“你想送他什么？”

“请把我的右眼给他。他一时误入了歧途，我的眼睛能帮助他看清正确的道路。”

阿帕基飞到布加拉提眼前，坚定地说：“我做不到，布加拉提。你已经失去了一只眼睛，你怎么能让我夺走另一只？”

“请不要生气，阿帕基。让我再好好看看你。”布加拉提说，脸上挂着永恒的笑容，“请你带走我的蓝宝石，我会把你的模样留在心里。”

“我恨我自己，布加拉提。”阿帕基没有继续说下去，他流着泪揭下布加拉提仅剩的眼睛。尽管布加拉提没有痛觉，阿帕基尖尖的嘴仍然尽可能轻柔，几乎没有碰到他的眼眶。他在风雪中拍打翅膀，飞过牧师们的头顶，听到他们低声讨论金色雕像的宝石失踪案。阿帕基飞向大街，找到了牧师口中的孩子，将另一枚“希望”郑重地放到他的书桌上。

“为什么一只鸟会有那么贵重的宝石？”金发的孩子问。

“这颗宝石既是希望，也是牺牲。”阿帕基回答，他没有像往常那样立刻飞走，“珍惜你拥有的，以及被牺牲的。”

阿帕基回到布加拉提身边，大雪盖住了布加拉提的身体，他空洞的眼眶也被填满了白色。阿帕基停在布加拉提的肩膀上，倚着他的脖子。雪是那么硬、那么冷，和梦里的温暖是天壤之别，阿帕基不由打了一个寒颤。

“是你吗，阿帕基？”布加拉提问。

“是我。”阿帕基说，“雪太大了。让我休息休息，然后我会给你清扫积雪。”

“请不要给我清扫积雪，阿帕基。”布加拉提说，“但是我有另一个请求。”

“请你说吧。还有比让我拿走你的双眼更让人心碎的请求吗？”

“等雪小一点，请你把我身上的金箔剥下来，送给街上乞讨的孩子们。”布加拉提说，“每年春天，墓园都会埋葬大批大批在冬天冻死的孩子。请你给他们送去温暖，让他们度过这个冬天。”

“布加拉提！”阿帕基发出一声尖锐的哀鸣，但他太了解布加拉提了，没有人能改变布加拉提的决定，而阿帕基又比任何人都更不忍心违背布加拉提的意愿。他用翅膀扫开积雪，来回啄着布加拉提的身体。他的眼泪结成了冰珠，挂在羽毛上，又在风雪中被刮走。阿帕基尖尖的喙在长期的劳作中裂开、愈合又裂开，伤口溢出鲜红的血滴，有一些黏在了金箔下的铜制身体上。他不断重复相同的动作，将布加拉提的金箔一点不剩地送给乞讨的孩子。那些孩子脏脏的小脸在金灿灿的光芒下神采奕奕，阿帕基真心希望布加拉提也能看到他们喜悦的表情。

冬天过去将近一半时，阿帕基终于完成了所有工作。他精疲力尽地倒在布加拉提的手心里，躺在积雪中。他的翅膀不再疼了，因为严寒比疼痛更甚。他也不再清扫布加拉提，而是任由银白的大雪包裹起布加拉提只剩下黑色的铜制身体。他用平静的语调逐一描述孩子们的笑容，希望能让布加拉提快乐起来。

“阿帕基，如果你愿意，我请求你飞到我的左手上。”

“你的左手里没有宝石，布加拉提。”阿帕基摇摇晃晃站起来，说，“里面只有一枚生锈的箭头。”

“那枚箭头名叫‘力量’。请你把他送给城里那个金色的孩子，力量会帮助他战胜红色的国王。”

“我不明白一枚箭头为什么会叫这么神气的名字，但红色的国王我却很熟。”

“我说不清原因，不过我的心告诉我，金色的孩子得到力量后，红色的国王就会失势，阳光会重新回到这个城市。”

“雕像也有心吗？”阿帕基问。如果雕像有心，那一定也会有灵魂。阿帕基想起梦中的布加拉提，他又跑又笑，因为获得自由的身体无比喜悦又兴奋。也许他梦到的正是布加拉提的灵魂。

“我的心也告诉我，你是我唯一可以托付的对象。不论我的请求多么无礼，你都会帮助我。”

白色的雪盖在布加拉提黑色的脸上，积雪勾出弓形的唇形。阿帕基知道，布加拉提在笑，那是雕像创作者留在他脸上的永恒的笑容。他的笑容让阿帕基在寒冷的冬夜感到暖意，尽管温暖和铜像几乎是一对反义词。

“你的心说对了，布加拉提。”阿帕基跳到布加拉提的左手上，箭头冻在黑色的手心里，比冰还冷，比石头还硬。他使劲力气拔出箭头，向城里飞去，终于在城堡入口找到了金色的孩子，他的耀眼不输以前的布加拉提。阿帕基飞近金色的孩子，试图将箭头丢给他。年轻的宠臣正巧站在窗前，一看到黑色的黑尾鸥飞过，他随手拿起一个橡皮弹弓，恶狠狠地向阿帕基射出一颗橡皮弹。

“滚开，纠缠不清的凶鸟！”

橡皮弹击中了阿帕基，鲜红的血从他的腹部流出来。他大叫一声，箭头从他嘴里落在地上。金色的孩子闻声跑过来，捡起了箭头。

“现在你已经获得力量了，好好使用它吧。”阿帕基说。不等金色的孩子答复，他用尽最后的力气匆匆飞回墓园，跌落在布加拉提脚下。

“是你吗，阿帕基？”布加拉提问。

“是我。”阿帕基说，他已经没有力气说其他话了。

“你一定把力量送到了。”布加拉提说，“你不打算跟我说说发生了什么吗？”

阿帕基轻轻挥动翅膀，扫开布加拉提脚边的积雪，露出灰色的大理石台座。台座上结了一层薄薄的冰，大理石的缝隙之间却钻出了几株顽强的野草，一朵黄色的小花在风雪中来回摇曳。阿帕基第一次看到冬天的花朵，他想给这朵孤高的野花起个名字，就像布加拉提的宝石一样。他思索着合适的名字，渐渐忘记了寒风和大雪，忘记了身下的坚冰。他就这样静静躺在布加拉提的双脚之间，感到无比的安心和宽慰。他完成了布加拉提交给他的最后的任务，他终于可以执行他为自己安排的使命了。他将会留在这里，永远陪伴布加拉提。

然后他想起了适合那朵在寒冬中也不衰败的花的名字——爱。

“好好休息吧，阿帕基。明天，请你给我讲讲今天的故事，现在就请你先听我说吧。”布加拉提说，“你走后不久，牧师们发现我失去了所有的宝石。他们决定在开春后把我运走，因为失去宝石的我已经不再适合这个宁静的墓园了。我曾勉强你留下陪伴我，很快我就将不能陪伴你了。等我离开后，阿帕基，请不要难过。你可以住在这里，筑一个窝，一个温暖的家。”

阿帕基没有回答。他合上眼睛，关闭了他的心。世间的一切声音都远远退后，再也无法进入他的耳朵。他成了墓园里又一个最安静的存在。

布加拉提呼唤着阿帕基的名字，一遍又一遍。到第三天，他终于明白阿帕基已经不能回答他了。布加拉提眼眶里的积雪一瞬间融化成水，变成雕像黑色的眼泪。同一时刻，他的心轰然破裂，那股力量从体内向外爆发，贯穿了胸口。布加拉提再也没有说过话，这个冬天剩下的日子里，墓园里只能听到呼啸的风雪和人们悲伤的哭泣声。

来年春天，积雪融化后，牧师们围在黑色的雕像前，对雕像胸口的裂痕和浑身斑斑点点的血迹争论不休。有人发现了雕像脚下冻僵的黑色死鸟，于是猜测是这只鸟在濒死前来回撞击雕像，才会留下那么多诡异的血痕。至于雕像的裂痕，毫无疑问是温差的结果。

就在牧师们打算把雕像从台座上搬下来时，金色的国王来到了墓园，他是踩着去年冬天的尾巴上登基的。金色的国王亲自爬上梯子，双手捧起阿帕基的尸体，又轻轻碰了碰布加拉提的脚腕。牧师们惊讶地看到，黑色的雕像变成了高耸的大树，死鸟变成了缠绕树干的藤蔓，上面开满了黄色的小花。在春日阳光的照射下，这些花朵比任何宝石都更美丽耀眼。

后来人们发现，风吹过时，树叶摩擦的飒飒声就像在反复呼唤一个名字，每当此时，花朵的香味就会变得比平时更浓烈，似乎在回应那一声声呼唤。

布加拉提留了下来，而阿帕基将继续他的使命，陪伴在布加拉提身边。他们被名为爱的花朵环抱，死神已无法将他们分离。死亡将成为他们的见证，正是死亡让他们永远在一起。


End file.
